Trois petits coffres de bois
by Hamelina
Summary: Dans un grenier poussiéreux, trois petits coffres...oubliés de tous .....Sur le premier, s’étale une inscription Ronald Weasley Ne Pas Toucher ! Sur le couvercle du deuxième est gravé Hermione Granger Propriété Privée Sur le troisième seulement deux lettr


Coucou me revoilà...Voilà une toute petite fic ( qui m'est venue en repeignant mes escaliers ...) C'est un OS mais il y aura une suite dans un deuxieme OS, je l'ai coupé en deux parties car les deux parties sont trés différentes... celle ci nostalgique et l'autre plus légére ...

Une petite vision personelle de ce qui aurait pu se passer...  
Un peu de lemon dans la deuxieme partie dont le titre sera "La porte du grenier"  
Attention un peu de spoiler mais vraiment léger...  
Si vous aimez n'hésitez pas une petite review me fera plaisir...bonne lecture

* * *

Perdus dans le grenier d'une petite maison toute de guingois, traînaient trois petits coffres de bois, immobiles et ensevelis sous la poussière, abandonnés là probablement depuis de nombreuses années…Le genre de coffres dont on se promet toujours d'en ranger et d'en trier le contenu lorsqu'on en aura le temps, mais les années passant, le voile de l'oubli les recouvre doucement et on les délaisse… sans en avoir conscience …laissant dormir les reliques d'un passé oublié. 

Sur le premier, s'étale une inscription _Ronald Weasley Ne Pas Toucher !_

Sur le couvercle du deuxième est gravé _Hermione Granger Propriété Privée_

Sur le troisième seulement deux lettre un H et un P…

On peut avoir une idée de l'identité des propriétaires des deux premiers coffrets, mais le dernier ne porte pas plus d'indication que ça… Ces deux lettres sobres et solitaires H.P…

Si quelqu'un d'un peu curieux regarde à l'intérieur des coffres pour se faire une petite idée des personnes à qui ils avaient appartenu…

Il se dirait sûrement …

…En examinant le contenu du premier que le dénommé Ronald était quelqu'un qui aimait beaucoup les sucreries, en effet il traînait au fond de sa malle, dans un fouillis indescriptible, nombres papiers de bonbons et autres chocolat…Une petite carte de fidélité dépassait même d'un livre, elle portait le nom à moitié effacé d'une boutique bien connue « Honneyduke le rois des douceurs en tout genre… »

Plus de doute, le garçon était gourmand …

Celui qui aurait commencé cette inspection aurait voulu sans doute en savoir plus…

Alors il mettrait sa conscience de coté, il fouille tout de même dans les affaires d'autrui et il continuerait son inventaire du petit meuble…

Plié soigneusement sur quelques livres de classe, se trouvait un pull de grande taille, du plus bel orange vif que l'on eu pu trouver, tricoté main visiblement, et orné sur le devant d'un immense R …

Normal, le garçon se prénommait Ronald…

Le pull portait en lui tout l'amour d'une mère qui aurait tricotée avec attention et dévouement le vêtement, pour que son fils porte sur lui une petite partie d'elle-même.

Ronald avait donc une maman aimante et sûrement un tantinet mère poule.

En fouillant plus loin, une photo animée, montrant une grande famille, tous sont roux, les parents, six garçons et une jeune fille ravissante. Les enfants, déjà grands, portent tous un pull à leur initiale, on peut donc y distinguer le jeune Ronald , grand,dégingandé, le nez un peu long, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et d'immense yeux pervenche qui embellissent d'une clarté peu commune un visage somme toute banal…

Le fureteur voudrait maintenant en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme qui avait désormais un visage…

Dans le fond du coffre, il trouverait un petit nécessaire pour nettoyer les balais, soigneusement enveloppé dans un grand morceau de cuir…Il devait y tenir beaucoup pour l'avoir emballé avec tant de soin…

Puis d'autres photos… Un quai de gare avec un train rutilant et des étudiant rigolards qui se bousculent pour y monter. Un château imposant à diverses époques de l'année, nimbé de brume en automne, couvert d'une pellicule blanche en hiver, entouré de parterre de fleurs et auréolé de soleil au printemps et en été. Et toujours une foule de jeunes gens et de jeunes filles qui prennent la pose en chahutant…

En y regardant de plus prés, on peut voir au coté d'un Ronald toujours rieur, une jeune fille au visage sérieux entouré d'épaisses boucles brunes et un garçon un peu maigre, le front marqué d'une cicatrice, il est plus petit que le roux, brun, les cheveux en bataille et l'air toujours anxieux malgré son sourire.

Sur certaine photos les deux garçons sont sur un terrain de sport, ils tiennent leurs balais et le brun tend avec fierté au dessus de sa tête une sorte de petite balle dorée, animée de deux ailes…sur une autre il congratule le roux à grand renfort de tapes dans le dos

Ces deux là, la fille bouclée et le brun, sont probablement des amis chers, ils reviennent de façon récurrente sur chaque photo…

Puis, sous les photos, des livres aux titres exotiques…

i_« Soin aux créatures magiques »_

_« Comment s'occuper des dragons »_

_« Le Quidditch à travers les âges » _

Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été souvent ouverts, les couvertures sont quasi neuves, les pages n'ont pas de cornes et les feuilles sont juste un peu jaunies par le temps…

A part un, peut être…

Un livre visiblement ancien, bien protégé par une épaisse feuille de papier de soie…

_L'Histoire de Poudlard… _

Sur la couverture on peut y voir un dessin de château, le même qui se trouve sur les photos.

Ce livre là a été très souvent consulté ou tout au moins ouvert.

En passant la couverture, il est écrit sur la page de garde une mystérieuse dédicace.

_« Pour Ron, car connaître l'histoire de notre école ne pourra pas te faire de mal…j'ai trouvé cette édition illustrées pour petits sorciers paresseux, je crois qu'elle te conviendra…tendrement Hermione (J'espère que tu ne seras pas vexé…) »_

En feuilletant les pages, on peut admirer de très belles enluminures représentant diverses scènes historiques.

Probablement l'histoire de l'école des jeunes gens.

Et au milieu du livre… bien cachés… Une fleur séchée et un petit portrait animé de la jeune fille brune, elle sourit doucement, ses yeux ont la chaude couleur mordorée des châtaignes en automne. Elle fixe un point au dessus de l'appareil qui la photographie, le regard rêveur et l'air de protéger un secret bien caché …

Elle est belle…

La photo est jaunie et usée d'avoir été manipulée de nombreuses fois…

Sur son verso, une écriture brouillonne y a juste inscrit « Mione » avec l'ébauche d'un tout petit cœur dessiné à coté.

Dans le même livre… une lettre… qu'il serait indiscret de lire, mais que pourtant, celui qui aurait déjà fait tout ce voyage au pays de Ronald s'empresserait d'ouvrir.

L'enveloppe est barrée de deux traits noirs, une enveloppe officielle…

Elle est adressée à Mr et Mme Arthur Weasley

L'en tête « Le Ministère de la Magie »

Et le texte bref, froid, dur…

_Mr le Ministre a l'immense regret de vous annoncer la disparition et certainement le décès de Mademoiselle Ginny Weasley, au cour de la bataille de Little Angleton. _

_Elle s'est battue avec courage et dévouement pour la libération du monde sorcier, et le ministère ne manquera pas de la décorer à titre posthume_… etc…etc…

Le reste de la lettre explique tout le bien que le ministère pense de la jeune femme qui a donné sa vie pour ses compatriotes…

Le petit bout de papier a été compulsé bien des fois, ça et là des gouttes d'eau ont délavés l'encre officielle de l'administration…En voyant la feuille chiffonnée ont ressent tout le chagrin et le désespoir qu'on pu ressentir les parents et les frères de la jeune fille en lisant le texte impersonnel, les mots terribles qui tuent à petits feu à force d'être ressassés…

Et l'horrible douleur de l'absence que rien ne peut combler…

Juste des souvenirs d'école, un drame… Et puis plus rien…le vide… comme si la vie de Ronald s'était brusquement arrêtée et qu'il n'avait plus eu le moindre rapport avec le petit coffre de bois…

Mais la curieuse personne ne voudra pas en rester là …

Elle s'est attachée, le temps d'une visite éclair au sein de ses souvenirs…

Qu'est devenu Ronald ?

Y aura-t-il dans la deuxième boite des renseignements le concernant ?

Le deuxième coffre appartient à Hermione Granger…

Le prénom n'est pas inconnu…C'est la jolie brune dont il gardait précieusement la photo cachée au fond de son livre…

Hermione… prénom prédestiné… Celui de la fille du roi Ménélas et d'Hélène de Troie dont la vie fut dominée par l'amour inconditionnel qu'un homme lui portait.

La vie d'Hermione Granger a-t-elle été dominée par l'amour d'un homme ?

Pour le savoir ne faudrait il pas fouiller un peu son passé ?…

Notre curieux regardera avec attention ce coffre là …

En l'ouvrant ce qui le frappera, c'est le soin apporté au rangement des menues affaires qui s'y trouve, rien à voir avec le joyeux foutoir qui régnait dans le coffre du garçon roux.

Une majorité de livre en parfait état sont rangés par ordre alphabétique…

Des grimoires anciens et des livres modernes, on sent que la jeune fille est passionnée par tout ce qui concerne la lecture.

On y trouve également :

Des robes d'école soigneusement pliés et empaquetée.

Des cahiers couverts d'une l'écriture fine et serrée.

Des plumes d'aigle et de l'encre ainsi que des parchemins d'une longueur impressionnante portant toujours la note optimale…

On sait tout de suite qui était Hermione Granger

Une jeune fille sage et studieuse, qui travaillait avec acharnement.

Notre fouineur se poserait peut être la question.

N'avait elle aucun autre intérêt que son travail scolaire ?

Et le grand rouquin qui dissimulait prudemment une photo d'elle dans son livre d'histoire, que représentait il à ses yeux ?

En refermant soigneusement la boite on ne le saura probablement pas, car son contenu en est aussi méthodiquement prévisible qu'une leçon d'algèbre.

Il n'en reste donc qu'un.

Le troisième coffret…

Le plus mystérieux…

Deux lettres gravées Un H et Un P

Qui se cache derrière ces deux petites lettres ?

Le petit brun ébouriffé qui tient compagnie aux deux autres sur toutes les photos ?

Probablement …

Un trio d'amis qui semblaient indissociables.

Ce coffre là est très différent des deux autres. En l'ouvrant on n'y trouve ni le gai fatras de Ronald, ni l'ordre studieux d'Hermione…

En l'ouvrant, on se sent pris à la gorge, coupable de fouiller dans ce contenu si intime.

Car ce n'est pas simplement le coffre d'un étudiant qui rassemble tout ce qu'il peut garder comme souvenir de sa vie d'écolier…Non… C'est le contenu d'une jeune existence qui s'étale, comme si, tout ce à quoi il avait tenu était rassemblé là…

Comme si ce petit meuble insignifiant était le réceptacle de tout ce qui avait été important et avait compté dans sa vie…

Tout y est soigneusement protégé, non dans un souci de rangement et d'organisation mais plutôt dans le but de conserver précieusement toutes ces choses qui portaient en elles une immense valeur de sentiment et d'amour.

A l'intérieur du couvercle, est collé une photo…

Sur son papier, fixé pour l'éternité, l'image de ces trois là…Le grand roux, la jeune fille aux boucles rebelles et le brun ébouriffé.

Ils regardent tous les trois le photographe, la jeune fille se tient entre les deux garçons qui ont passés chacun un bras autour de sa taille. Ils sourient et de temps en temps tournent la tête pour se regarder mutuellement…A ce moment là, quand les prunelles bleues, vertes et marrons se mélangent, se scrutent, se comprennent, on peut voir qu'une indéfectible amitié était la clé de voûte de la relation qui les unissait.

Un petit album se trouve sur le dessus des affaires du jeune homme, on peut y voir d'autres photos, d'eux trois exclusivement, à différents âges de leur scolarité…

Encore enfants, les joues rondes et l'expression timide…Plus grands, des ébauches de ce qu'ils deviendront plus tard. Des silhouettes trop maigres et des visages se transformant, avec cette indécision qu'ont les traits des adolescents, hésitants entre les rondeurs de l'enfance et l'âpreté des visages adultes…

Puis la dernière photo, Ils ont finit de grandir cette fois, ce sont de jeunes hommes et une jeune femme.

En même temps que leur enfance ils ont l'air d'avoir tout perdu, leur jeunesse, leurs illusions et leurs rêves…

Une épouvantable tristesse creuse leurs joues et voile leurs regards.

Que s'est il passé pour avoir ravagé des jeunes gens qui avaient toute une vie pour connaître les affres de la destinée ?

Quel sort peu enviable leur a ravi leurs innocences ?

Il faudrait peut être fouiller plus avant le contenu des affaires du jeune homme pour comprendre.

Placé dans un petit sac, il y a un drôle de vêtement plié, le tissu gris argenté est d'une finesse et d'une fluidité incroyable et son contact ressemble à s'y méprendre à une onde fraîche, …le textile a la forme d'une cape…et lorsqu'il la pose sur ses épaule notre fureteur se rend compte que son corps semble avoir disparut.

Une cape d'invisibilité ! Il en existe peu, c'est un objet de grande valeur et le garçon devait être quelqu'un d'important pour en posséder une.

Tout a coté, une boite de carton ou se trouve un petit miroir cassé, emballé dans un fin mouchoir de coton avec la photo d'un grand chien noir, puis un vieux parchemin qui ressemble à une carte, mais lorsqu'il la déplie, notre curieux est déçu, rien n'y est inscrit, ce n'est réellement qu'un parchemin vierge.

Au fond de la boite se trouve un livre _Les équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande_ et dépassant de celui-ci, une grande et superbe plume d'aigle, probablement utilisée pour écrire sur les parchemins.

Posé là, il y a également une curieuse paire de chaussettes dépareillées, une rouge ornée de petit balais volants, l'autre verte portant comme motif une petite balle ailée. On pourrait parier qu'il n'a jamais, de toute sa vie, porté ces chaussettes là, mais qu'il les conserve tendrement par nostalgie.

Une flûte de bois sculptée à la main, un pull brodé également d'une grande balle ailée, un carte d'anniversaire signée d'un Ron flamboyant…complètent la petite collection hétéroclite du jeune homme

En continuant son exploration, il découvrira encore un cadre où les visages souriants d'un jeune couple enlacé regarde avec bonté l'objectif.

L'homme a les même cheveux ébouriffés que le brun et la femme les même yeux clairs, ce sont probablement ses parents.

Puis, enfouis sous tous ces souvenirs précieusement conservés…Un petit carnet qui se cache dans le fond du bagage.

Un journal intime.

Et sur la couverture de cuir martelé, un prénom et un nom :

Harry Potter.

Voilà donc l'identité du mystérieux garçon.

Le journal s'ouvre sur un petit mot tracé d'une écriture fine et racée.

** Pour toi,**

**Pour plus tard,**

**Joyeux anniversaire pour tes 14 ans**

**Avec toute mon affection,**

**Sirius **

**PS : J'espère que l'avoir caché dans le gâteau ne l'aura pas abîmé. **

Une photo sert de marque page, elle est ancienne et a fixé l'image d'un groupe de personnes dont certains sont les parents du jeune homme, au dos il est annoté i _Le_ _premier ordre du Phoenix_. /i

Les premières pages du journal relatent des événements anodins, des questionnements d'adolescent, les premiers émois d'un coeur qui s'éveille, des disputes et des éclats de rire, la préparation d'un bal et le stress que cela engendre lorsque l'on a quatorze ans.

Puis le ton change, des angoisses existentielles viennent insidieusement s'intercaler au milieu des petites histoires sans intérêt, pour finir par prendre toute la place dans la prose maladroite du garçon. Il n'est bientôt plus questions que de ses peurs, des épreuves difficiles qu'il doit surmonter et petit à petit plane un danger qui semble le menacer de façon de plus en plus précise.

Un élève meurt et il mentionne ses interrogations et ses frayeurs face à une guerre qui se prépare…

Son destin écrit dont il n'a jamais voulu mais qu'il accepte, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Sa confrontation future avec un certain mage noir.

Puis les événements s'accélèrent de plus en plus terribles …Des morts, des blessés et une insouciance définitivement broyée par le grand jeu de la mort, que des adultes ont concoctés pour lui.

Un enfant ordinaire paré d'un destin extraordinaire.

Puis plus rien…des pages blanches…et …

Un dernier matin où il est annoté trois mots… i _C'est pour aujourd'hui !_ /i

Et le couvercle peut se refermer…

Les petits coffres de bois ont vomis leurs souvenirs, les mémoires de trois enfants devenus des adultes trop tôt qui n'ont pas eu droit à l'insouciance inhérente aux gamins de leurs âges.

Des souvenirs de joies et de drames.

Et les souvenirs d'une amitié indestructible.

* * *

.Si vous avez aimé une tite review bisouxx à tous 


End file.
